


A Rave Story

by tinakegg



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakegg/pseuds/tinakegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wakes up the morning after a rave naked and left with only a pair of red silk  knickers as proof that he didn't dream of shagging a beautiful goddess of a women the night before. Now he wonders if he'll ever see this goddess again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rave Story part 1

 The music reverberated though her making it feel as if the music was coming from her body instead of the giant speakers nearby. She swerved her hips in time to the beat of the song that played as sweat poured off her body. Rae got lost in the trance of the rhythm and bass surrounding her. Her friend Chloe had convinced her to come, Rae felt it would be shite but now she was enjoying this night happy that she let Chloe drag her out. After the song had changed to a new one Rae decided to get more booze her throat felt dry, like a cracked drought infested landscape. She went to the makeshift bar, the top felt sticky from spilled drinks and the sleeve of her dress stuck to it making her cringe. Rae got the barman’s attention and ordered a snakebite and taped her fingertips on her thigh in time with the song that played while waiting for her drink. A few minutes latter she was gulping down her drink like water causing a few people to chant at her including a guy with honey brown hair and an impressed look in his deep brown eyes that had been looking intensely at her all night. He walked up to her after she swallowed the last bit of her drink licking his lips before tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

“Hi what’s ya name?” The guy yelled over top of the music as he leaned forward on the bar slightly angled to her. Rae smiled at the fit man in front of her eyeing his tight white vest top allowing his chest and stomach muscles to be practically seen through the thin material. She also noticed that his arse was pert in his jeans he wore as she finished eyeing him.  

“It’s Rae what’s yours?” Rae yelled back as she leaned forward into him, his eyes naturally gravitated to her chest and deep cleavage her sparkly sliver dress showed off nicely as well as her lovely shapely legs.

“Ray as in Raymond?” Finn asked not sure if he heard her right surly it was May.

“No as in Rachel” Rae laughed.

“Oh right silly of me. My names Finn by the way” Finn held out his hand for her to shake which she shook felling a little tingle go through her at the contact before letting go of his warm hand.

“Hi Finn”

“You want to dance?” Finn gestured to the dance floor, Rae nodded and they both headed to the dance floor. They danced to the beat of the song with their arms up in the air getting lost in the moment. On came a slower song, Finn put Rae’s hands on the back of his neck that instantly moved to cradle the back of his skull than his hands glided down her sides briefly grazing the sides of her ample breasts to her waist where he pulled her closer to him. They leaned their foreheads together as they sway to the music, Finn tilts his hips into her and brings her closer so there is no space left between them now. Finn looks at Rae’s big full red lips than back to her eyes before licking his own. Before he knows it Rae crashes her lips to his and if feels like heaven, her lips are the softest Finn’s ever kissed. He licks her bottom lip than starts sucking it making Rae moan and electricity shoot though her straight to her core. She licks his top lip seeking entrance; Finn gladly opens allowing Rae to move her tongue into his warm mouth. She tastes the alcohol he’s been drinking all night and a stale aftertaste of nicotine on his tongue, it’s not long when their kiss turns passionate as their tongues dance aggressively and their teeth scrape together.

Finn groans as he put up his hand to block the rising sun over him that was casting a reddish pink glow around him as his head pounded. He feels like someone opened his skull took out his brain and put a gorilla in it that now was beating the inside of his skull to get out. He gingerly sat up looking to see he was in an empty field and naked, he looked around and found his clothes nearby and slowly put them on swaying a bit with the effort as the light of the sun got brighter. He looked around and found a pair of silky red kickers where he was just laying a few minutes ago. Memories started to float to his mind of the night before and the stunning goddess he danced with and kissed. He started to remember them walking outside to cool down from the stifling hot, thick smokey air from inside the old manor house the rave took place in. 

 

They walked for a bit under the light of the full moon and stopped in a clearing in the woods nearby the house, he recalls that they started making out again and one thing led to another and they were fucking in the moonlight. He remembers how her soft skin felt under his fingertips, of how her nipples pebbled when his thumbs grazed them. How she tasted like the sweetest ambrosia when his head was in-between her legs and how she felt when he was inside her, all wet and warm. He remembers how she rode him like some wood nymph from some ancient Roman story, how the light from the moon gave her an ethereal otherworldly glow to her flesh that moved gracefully with every roll of her hips. He looked around and found no one around; if it weren’t for the red underwear in his hand he would have almost sworn he dreamt it all. Finn shook his head trying to clear it but wished he hadn’t when it pounded like a drum again, he patted his pockets and thankfully found his keys. He took one more look around and after finding nothing made his way to his car wondering if he was ever going to find his goddess again.          


	2. A Rave Story part 2

Rae groaned as the pounding in her head seemed to get more insistent despite taking the painkillers before she got into bed to sleep off this hangover, she than realized the pounding wasn’t coming from her head but the door. She sat up too quickly making her head spin; she looked at the time seeing it was only eight in the morning. She had only just gotten home two hours before after finding herself next to a very fit naked man and very much starkers herself. She remembers how her body vibrated with electricity at his touch and how his kisses felt like fire on her skin. How the light of the moon made him look like something out of a dream, how his muscles flexed and moved under her hands while she rolled her hips as they fucked in the clearing of the woods they found. She wishes she had gotten his number but it seemed that the passion that took over them didn’t leave any room for that. The pounding at the door got louder and Rae sighed as she got out of bed and seeing that she was need of a shower and a change of clothes. She walked to the front door of her flat as more knocking continued.

“Alright I’m coming hold ya bloomin’ horses” Rae growled as she twisted her face in annoyance. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Chloe her friend since they were eight and Izzy that she and Chloe met at Peterborough university a year ago standing there with worried looks in their eyes than sighed with relief at seeing Rae was ok.

“Rae oh thank god you’re ok” Chloe exhaled as she gave her best mate a hug.

“Rae where did ya go off too we couldn’t find ya?” Izzy asked before giving her own hug to Rae. Both girls walking into Rae’s flat as she moved to let them in than closed the door.

“Well as ya can see I’m fine and as to where I went off to last night” Rae trialed off,, she felt heat on her cheeks as more memories flooded back to her mind of one amazing tongue on her lady bits. Rae just stood there lost in her thoughts when Chloe snapped her fingers near here to bring her back.

“Earth to Rae, Ya there?” Chloe looked on with concern as she waved her hand in front of Rae’s face. Izzy bit her bottom lip furrowing her brows with the same concern as she and Chloe looked at each other than back at Rae.

“Ah Yeah sorry” Rae smiled while biting the corner of her bottom lip letting it slide out from her teeth. “ I um shagged this guy last night” Rae blushed as the girls had their mouths opened in the shape of an o and wide eyes at this news.

“Oh my god Rae! We need details” Chloe said excitedly as she looked at Izzy than both girls looked back at Rae.

“Ok, ok but I need some tea do ya girls want any?” Both girls said yes and they all headed into the kitchen. They sat at the table with their teas in hand as Rae told of what happened from the night before.

“So ya just left why?” Izzy asked confusion playing on her face. Rae’s face fell as she looked at her friends.

“My insecurities reared their ugly head. I panicked that if he woke up and saw me he would be disgusted at what he slept with”

“Rae I thought you’ve gotten better about all that with therapy and all” Chloe looked sadly at her friend; this was something Rae had been dealing with since her teens.

“Yeah it has Chloe but I still have me bad days. Either way I’m mad at meself for letting my bad thought’s win and not waking him up to get his number although I got his name I think it was Rinn or something like that” Rae scrunched up her face in annoyance. “Ah fuck I forgot his name because that doesn’t seem right”

“Oh Rae that sucks” Izzy lamented as a frown appeared on her face with Chloe nodding in agreement.

“Tell me about it and also I was in such a hurry I forgot me favorite knickers, he probably has them now. Oh I hope he isn‘t using them to wank himself off to, please don’t let me have fucked a perv” Rae sighed than took a sip of her tea that was starting to helping her hangover.

“Rae I’m sure he isn’t doing that at least let’s hope not” Chloe cringed at the thought whilst rubbing her friends back than she smiled reassuringly at her.

“Oh my god Rae it’s like ya living out an x-rated version of Cinderella, maybe your sex prince will show up at ya door with your kickers to return them and maybe a round two” Izzy said with a hopeful look on her face and red on her cheeks.

“Izzy!” Chloe huffed out a laugh.

“Oh Izzy forget prince he’s a sex wizard with wha’ his tongue and magical fingers did to me lady garden. I fucking squirted I didn’t know I could ever do that” Rae looked on wide eyes shaking her head slightly thinking back on it.

“Oh I can do that if the guy goes fast enough and is just in the right angle” Izzy said as if she were talking about the weather than took a sip of tea as Rae and Chloe looked at their friend eyes wide in a whole new light.

“Ok so enough about my tales of woe what about you two?” Rae asked feeling her hangover lessen as she leaned her elbow on the table placing the side of her face in the palm of her hand.

“Well before we started looking for you I was dancing with some bloke named Kendo who kept trying to get me to take pills” Chloe rolled her eyes with a disgusted look on her face. “But this really nice guy with glasses helped me get away from him. I think his name was Archie although he‘s a gayer saw him snogging a gut a bit latter”

“Did ya have any luck at all pulling a bloke besides a kind stranger helping ya?”

“No, not as much as you did Rae” Chloe smirked as Rae shrugged her shoulders shrugging her lips to the side as she looked up, they both looked to Izzy to see what she would say.

“I met someone his name is Arnold Peters but he prefers Chop, he is so fit with blue eyes and the cutest gap tooth” Izzy beamed brightly. “He’s already asked me to meet him at the pub for drinks Monday so I can’t wait for tomorrow night.

“Oh Izzy that’s wonderful news at least you got a name and a date. I’ll probably never see that sex wizard again, knowing my luck it was his last night of freedom before going into the fucking army” Rae knew this was going to be a regret in her life and almost secretly wished that he would show up at her door with her knicks in hand wanting to see if they fit just like Cinderella only with a dirtier outcome. Her friends giggled than looked on with sympathy.

“I’m sure that’s not the case Rae, maybe you’ll get lucky and run into him” Chloe offered hopefully as Izzy nodded enthusiastically.

“Well I hope so but right now I’m hungry for something greasy. I’m gonna order carry out from the chippy, you want anything girls?” They nodded and told her their orders and called it in, Chloe and Izzy gave Rae money for their food, she got a quick shower in and dressed in some comfortable clothes before heading out to get the food orders from the chippy that was just down the street from her flat.

 

                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my maybe Rae’s luck is about to change.


	3. A Rave Story part 3

Finn walked into the chippy after driving from the rave, he looked at his watched seeing it was just eight in the morning. He sat down across from his friends, who had already ordered food and was enjoying it, at one of the tables. A short older lady who looked to be in her late forties with graying hair replacing the light blond color of her youth and a warm smile walked up to them to take his order. Finn ordered some chips and some peppermint tea; the lady wrote it down and went to place the order. He didn’t want to be at the chippy but the debrief was his idea so instead of being home drinking his peppermint tea and getting some sleep he was recounting to Chop and Archie about the girl and the night before.

“So you just woke up starker’s in a field with nothing but some red kickers as the only evidence that ya sagged someone” Chop grinned his gap in his teeth showing as he shook his head at Finn’s tail before taking a bite of his chip dipped in brown sauce.

“Yeah I think we’ve established that” Finn snapped glaring at him than wincing at the pounding in his head. He pushed his chips the lady had just put down a few minutes ago away from him as the smell was doing a number on his stomach and just stuck to the tea the only thing he could handle for now.

“So do ya remember her name?” Archie asked as he took a sip of his tea and looked at his very miserable looking friend with sympathy.

“Yeah I think it was May or something like that but I don’t think that’s quite it” Finn furrowed his bushy brows, making it look like he had a furry caterpillar above his eyes, in hopes it would help him know for sure but the hangover made it difficult for him, he hoped in the next day or two he would remember better when the fuzziness of his hangover goes away.

“Do ya remember anythin’ else about her?”

“Um that she was beautiful like a goddess, dark hair, and a nice smile” Finn blushed as he remembered her big snuggle pups also. “I know I want to find her but for all I know she lives out of town somewhere or was just visiting someone” Finn hoped he would find his goddess but it didn’t seem likely.

“Well ya could go around all of Lincolnshire knocking on single ladies doors with the knickers asking them to try them on to find ya naughty Cinderella” Chop cheekily suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows. Archie and Finn just looked at him shaking their heads with eye rolls.

“Chop I’d be arrested for being a pervert. I think I’ll pass” Finn got out his tobacco tin and started to roll up some smokes for latter and one to smoke after he was done at the chippy. “So wha’ happened with you two?” Finn asked as he looked from Archie than to Chop.

“I met this bloke named Rob and he asked for me number which I gave him” Archie volunteered first. “We danced than he snogged me” Archie felt his cheek warm at remembering the guys lips on his in the dark alcove they found the night before.

“Alright Archer” Finn smiled at his old friend since primary days, he had been the first person Archie told about him being gay and had supported him since. “I hope he calls he’ll be a fool if he doesn’t”

“Yeah it’ll be his loss, you’re a top fella mate” Chop went to ruffle Archie’s dark blond hair; Archie just pushed Chop’s hand away as he huffed out a laugh than pushed up his glasses. “Anyway I met this ginger haired girl and I’ve already asked her if she wanted to come by the pub Monday night for drinks”

“Did she say yes?” Archie looked at Chop and took a sip of his tea as Finn rolled another cigarette.

“Yeah”

“What’s her name?” Finn asked not looking up from what he was doing.

“Isabella or Izzy for short” Chop said in a dreamy like voice, Finn gave a look to Archie with a crooked grin on his face they both knew their friend was already gone on this girl. Finn finished up on his cigarettes keeping one out and put it behind his ear for latter.

“I’m off to the loo than I’m headed out. I need a shite lode of peppermint tea and a shower than sleep” Finn got up to head for the restrooms in back.

“Yeah I’m off too, I’ll see ya latter mates” Chop got up as Finn and Archie said their goodbyes and left. Archie finished his tea and chips while Finn was in the restroom, the ding by the door sounded making him turn to see a girl with raven hair walk in and to the counter before he turned back waiting for Finn to come out of the loo.

“Hey Delores got me order ready?” The girl asked in a tired voice with a hint of a smile on her face.

“Yep right hear Rae! You look a bit off-color” Delores said with a bit of concern.

“Oh I’m just hungover went to a party last night”

“Ah I see I remember those days, such fun. It will be fifteen quid love” The older lady said with a beaming smile on her face as she held out the carryout bag to her. Rae took out her money to pay for her order, Finn had just come out of the men’s room and walked up to Archie still too out of it to notice the girl by the till, Archie got up and both men walked to the door. The bell dinged making Rae turn to see two blokes leave one of them lighting up a cigarette than turned back to thank Delores and left out the door going in the opposite direction of the men that just left.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe not, Oh dear will they ever meet? Evil cackles!!!!!


	4. A Rave Story part 4

On Wednesday a few days after Rae got over her hangover she was still thinking of the guy she hooked up with but trying not to although it was pretty hard to when you also dream about it. She kept telling herself realistically she would probably never see him again. She decides instead of sleeping in like she normally does on her day’s off from work that she would go find out if she got her holiday time off from work and go spent time with her little sister maybe go to the park, so she got a shower in dressed and left. Rae walks into her second home Town Records and knows it’s unusual to say about the place one would work at but she knows she’s lucky to have found a job that doesn’t feel like a job. She walked up to the till to see a young man in his early twenties with dark hair, a slim frame but well defined muscles placing price tags on albums.

“Hey Rob it the schedule up yet?” Rae leaned forward on the counter resting the side of her face on her hand, Rob looked up and smiled.

“Hey Rach, uh yeah Mark just put it up this mornin‘” Rob nodded his head to indicated it was in its usual place in the office. Rob was the only one Rae let them call her Rach instead of Rae, strangely she found it endearing 

“Great so how did ya do at the rave?” Rae asked curiously as she looked at one of the new albums that came in that day than back at Rob with raised eyebrows waiting for his answer.

“I met a cute bloke that looks like a half geek half rock god, names Archie and I got a bit of a kiss from him” Rob smiled as he leaned on the counter next to Rae and started to fidget his foot.

“Oooh sounds promising did ya get his number?”

“Oh yeah already talked a few times and we have a lot in common he’s coming over to see me today. Not going to lie I’m a bit nervous” Rob blew out some air feeling his insides wind up at the anticipation of seeing Archie again.

“Why? You’ll be fine” Rae reassured him as she patted the top of his hand.

“It’s just Its been awhile since I’ve gotten out there again after well ya know” Rob chewed on his bottom lip worriedly.

“Yeah I know and your ex was a twat for doing what he did and didn’t deserve ya! And I hope he forms boils on his dick” Rae told him feeling the anger bubble up as Rob’s cheating ex. Rob huffed out a smile so thankful to have a friend like Rae she always could cheer him up.

“Thanks Rae, so ya still coming to me party Saturday?”

“Of course I wouldn’t miss one of you parties! They always have great music worth going for that”

“Oh I see how ya are only coming to me parties for the music and not to see and hang out with ya friend” Rob huffed in a fake hurt way as Rae just rolled her eyes shaking her head. “So all kidding aside what happened at the rave with you”

“Well long story short I shagged someone in a field, left in a hurry next morning, didn’t get his number and oh he’s got me favorite knickers maybe” Rae jut let out a frustrated whimper as Rob patted her on the shoulder.

“That sucks well not so much the shagging part unless it wasn’t any good” Rob said in a consoling way.

“Oh it was more that good it was sextastic!”

“Wow” Rob said wide eyed and a part of him hoped she would find this guy.

“Anyways I’ll tell you more about it later when ya off work. Oh do ya want to come to the pub tomorrow night to meet the guy Izzy met at the rave?” Rae asked as she stood up straight from leaning on the counter and started to turn to go check her schedule.

“Oh I would but I got a date with Archie although we could come around for a bit at least we’ll try” Rae nodded her understating and went back to the schedule when someone came into the shop.

******

“Well we’re going out on a date tomorrow night so I won’t be able to come to the pub with ya to meet this Izzy of Chop’s” Archie said feeling a bit sad he was not going to meet this girl his friend met but also looking forward to his date with Rob. Finn nodded letting out a grunt taking a drag of his cigarette  

“So ya still thinking of that May that ya met at the rave?” Archie asked Finn as they were walking down the high street to town records, Finn blew out smoke from his cigarette nodding his head at the question.

“Yeah I keep dreaming about her and I’m still not sure if that’s her name it’s still fuzzy. And I also think having her knickers on me dresser top is not helping” Finn took another drag as Archie scrunched his lips to the side furrowing his brows in sympathy. Finn just couldn’t stop thinking about this goddess; he’s never been this infatuated before about a girl. He kept telling himself there may not have been a connection that it could have been the alcohol anything really to fool himself.

“Maybe ya should get rid of them and try and move on”

“Yeah ya right I should but there really nice knickers I don’t just want to throw them away and I’m not sure if charity shops take underwear” Finn finished his cigarette and flicked the butt away blowing out the last of the smoke.

“Well if there not stained or in bad shape they probably will I would think anyways” Finn just shrugged saying he‘d think about it, they came to the door leading to the record shop and went in just as Rae went back to the office for her work schedule. Archie and Finn walked up to the counter were Rob was standing looking nervous just as much as Archie was.

“Hey Rob” Archie said as his voice cracked than cleared it as he rubbed the back of his neck feeling his insides do flips.

“Hey Arch, uh whose ya friend?” Rob gave a smile at Finn than looked back to Archie.

“Oh this is me best mate Finn, uh Finn this is Rob” The two men shook hands with Finn giving him a warm smile.

“Nice to meet ya”

“Yeah you too, um I’m going to look around and leave ya two to it” Finn walked to the tall shelves of the records near the back and started flipping through them, suddenly he heard light singing that sounded like an angles voice. He strained his ears to try and make out the familiar tune, it was primal scream's movin' on up, he bopped his head as he found an album for his dad for his birthday that was coming up in another month. He took the record off the shelf than he noticed the singing stopped and felt disappointed that the person it belonged to stopped. He walked around to the till to pay as he heard a loud female’s voice saying bye to Rob from near where he just was and telling him she was going out the back.

“Yeah see ya at me party Saturday Rach if I don’t see ya sooner” Rob called out turning his head to the back

“Yeah see ya Saturday” Rae yelled as she walked out the door. Finn walked up to the till seeing the shy smiles on Archie and Rob’s faces, Finn put down the album and pulled put his wallet.

“So who was that?” Finn asked.

“Oh that’s me coworker Rach”

“I think I heard her singing Moving on up in back she’s got great taste in music”

“Oh yah she’s got superior music knowledge, she knows more about it than I do” Rob huffed out a laugh as Archie smiled and Finn looked impressed. “So fan of Status quo uh” Rob shrugged his lips and raised his brows as he started to ring it up.

“It’s for me da’s birthday to replace the one that got destroyed in a party I had a few years back” Finn looked sheepish. “I saw it and figured I’m a bit overdue to replace it” Finn chuckled.

“Well better late than never, um I invited Archie to me party Saturday and you’re more than welcome to come”  

“Yeah I’ll be there thanks mate” Finn grabbed his album nodding his head yes.

“Well we should go and let you get back to work I’ll see ya tomorrow night”

“Yeah see ya than” Archie and Rob weren’t sure if they should hug or kiss, it had been easier when alcohol had been in their systems, in the end they decide to hug quickly both feeling electricity go though them. Archie and Finn left the shop with Finn figuring Archie was right he needed to move on from thinking about his goddess that maybe he was only meant to be with one time, maybe this girl Rach with the superior music knowledge would be the one to help him do just that.  

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so close again but they’re getting closer, maybe? More evil cackles!


	5. A Rave Story part 5

Rae walks into the fairly crowed pub wearing her usual band tee that are altered to fit her and reveal a bit of her assets nowadays thanks to Izzy’s seamstress skills, a short white skirt with black leggings, black converse shoes and her leather jacket. Her hair is in loose curls and she’s wearing a little mascara and lip gloss. She spots Izzy’s red hair instantly and heads to the table she’s at; she’s greeted with a hug from her friend right away.

“Chop this is my other friend Rae, Rae this Chop” Chop gets up to shake Rae’s hand with a wide smile showing of the gap in his upper teeth that Izzy said he had, Rae smiled back.

“How ya doin’ Rae, Iz has told me a lot about you and that ya work at Town Records”  Rae nodded and looked for a set, Izzy gestured to a set next to Chloe before sitting next to Chop.

“Mm-hmm I’ve been working there since I was seventeen” Rae was thankful for the shop it had been a refuge back in her collage days.

“She says ya know ya music” Chop asked genuinely interested leaning forward resting his one arm on the table and using his other hand took a sip from his glass of snakebite.

“Oh Yeah I love music it was the only thing that helped me trough a rough patch in me teens” Rae pushed back some hair out of her face and smiling.

“Oh I hear ya there, life would be shite without music” Rae nodded in agreement. “So you want anything?”

“A snakebite please” Rae offered as Chop nodded his head curtly getting up to the bar to get Rae a drink.

“So Rae what do ya think about Chop?” Izzy asked excitedly as Chloe turned to Rae. She took off her jacket taking her mobile phone out of her pocket before hanging it on the back of her chair than turned to Izzy.    

“Izzy I just met him but he seems nice” Rae shrugged one of her shoulders, Chop appeared after a few minutes with a pint for Rae placing it in front of her with Rae saying “thanks“. Chop sat down and Izzy leaned into him as his arm went around her shoulder.  

“So um one of me mates may come tonight with his date if he’s got time and I just got a text saying me other mate is running late which is notin’ new for him” Chop chuckled as the girls smiled back. “So ya may get to see one of my friends tonight”

“What are their names?” Rae asked before taking a gulp of her drink to quench her thirst her throat felt dry like one of her mum’s cakes.

“Uh Archie and Finn” Rae recognized one of the names.

“Your friend Archie wouldn’t happen to be on a date with a lad named Rob would he?” Rae furrowed her brows in question as Chop nodded his head asking how did she know that.

“I work with Rob and he talked about going on a date with an Archie” Chop nodded in surprise as he took a sip of his drink. Chop took a glance at the doors to see one of his mates walk in.

“Ah there he is didn’t think you were gonna make it” Chop got up as the girls turned to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair and glasses with a familiar lad walking next to him. “Being on ya date and all”

“Yeah we got done early with dinner and Rob here wanted to get some pints so we came here” Archie and Rob sat down next to each other, Rob gave Rae a hug and said hello to the other girls who said hi back. “Chop this is rob and Rob this is Chop” The guys shook hands in greetings with nice to meet ya‘s exchanged between the two.

“When Arch here told me you were the one my mate here Iz met at the rave I couldn’t believe the coincidence”

“Ah yeah it’s a small world” Chop stated before taking another sip of his drink as Rob agreed, Archie got up to get drinks for him and Rob while Chloe and Izzy started a conversation about a uni class they were thinking of taking together. Chop excused himself to the loo as Archie came back to the table with drinks.

“I’m surprised Finn isn’t here” Archie said as he looked to find him.

“Oh ya friend Chop said he’s gonna be late” Rae added as she drank more of her pint than turned to look at Rob with a smile on her face.

“Ah yes I should have known even with two wrist watches and a mobile that boy is always late” Archie huffed out a laugh shaking his head at his friend as Rae breathed out a small chuckle.

“So how has the date been going” Rae whispered to Rob as she rested an elbow on the table and put her chin in the palm of her hand as Rob blushed at the question.

“It’s good, been really good” Rob said taking a sly glance at Archie took a sip and greeted Chop as he came back from the loo Rae noticed the red on his cheeks. Rae took a sip of her drink than grimaced when the jukebox played the next song.

“Oi who turned on this manufactured boy band shite it’s doing me head it” Rae scrunched up her face in disgust. Chloe huffed while crossing her arms.

“I did Rae and I happen to like the backstreet Boys ok!” Chloe playfully glared at her friend as Rae Rolled her eyes shaking her head.

“Chloe I love ya but ya got as much music sense as me mum and she doesn’t have any” Rae snorted as Chloe playfully stuck her tongue out at her.

“Rae face it we are never gonna agree on music” Chloe said with a smile as Rae agreed to that huffing out a laugh. Rae looked at her mobile to see she had a missed call from her mum.

“Um I need to take this call I’m going out to the beer garden since its quite but first I need to change this song” Rae glanced at Chloe before riffling through the pocket of her jacket to get a twenty pence for the song.

She walked over to the jukebox pressed some buttons and soon Beastie Boys Sabotage cracked through the speakers to applause at the table, even Chloe bobbed her head to the tune. Rae started walking to the back door leading to the beer garden; she was walking down the crowed corridor just as Finn walked in from the beer garden entrance blowing smoke from the last drag of his cigarette.  They were walking towards each other both lost in thought; Finn turned his head as one of his footie mates called a hello to him just as Rae walked by with some of her dark locks of hair just grazing his arm along the way. Finn said bye to his friend after making plans to get a game in soon and headed to his mates. Chop got up to introduce Izzy and Chloe to him as greetings were exchanged.

“I’m goin’ to get a beer I’ll be back” Finn said to Chop as he pointed his thumb to the bar, he took a detour to the jukebox and put money in, he pressed his selection and Oasis’s She’s electric blares through the speakers and everyone at the table smiles their approval of the choice. Finn goes to the bar giving his order to a very busy barman, Rae comes back into the pub looking disappointed and walks to her mates. She grabs her jacket and puts it on.

“Rae where ya goin’” Rob asked as the other looked up to see Rae looking apologetically at them.

“Oh me mum got called into work and needs me to baby-sit my little sister, my stepdad it working and she has no one but me to do it”

“Oh that’s a shame and my other friend Finn just showed up too. That’s him getting a beer” Chop points to a man making Rae turn to see a man his back to her with warm honey brown hair but its all she can see with so many people getting their drink orders in or drinks.

“Well guess I’ll have to meet him another time and whoever put in this oasis song has mint taste in music”

“Oh that would be Finn that did that” Archie chimed in before taking a drink of his pint.

“Well now I know I have to meet him unfortunately I can’t stay seeing as my mum needs to be at work like five minutes ago” Everyone laughed at that. “Bye” Rae waved as everyone said their bye’s back making her way to the front doors of the swan with Finn coming back to the table when she grabbed the handles of the door.

“Uh who was that that was talking to all of ya?” Finn sat down with his fosters turning his head to see a woman walk out the doors her raven hair flying as she went.

“Oh that was our friend Rae she couldn’t stay had to baby-sit her sister last minute” Izzy said sadly than took a sip of her fruity mixed drink snuggling closer to Chop.

“Oh that’s a shame would have love to have met her to talk about music” Finn said genuinely taking a sip of his fosters as Chloe turned to look at him.

“Well if ya really want to meet her she works at Town Record’s tomorrow and she‘s the only girl that works there so it’s easy to spot her” Chloe said so only Finn could hear her, he turned to the pretty brunette.

“So is she the one that Rob works with?” Finn perked up as Chloe nodded going “Mm-hmm” “Well than it looks like I’ll be taking a trip to Town Record’s tomorrow than ta” Finn took a sip of his beer now looking forward to tomorrow.

                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again so close but its looking up, maybe? Evil cackles!!!!!!!


	6. A Rave Story part 6

In the late afternoon Rae hummed along to the record she had playing on the stores speaker system whilst putting the new album arrivals in there place. Once that was done she walked behind the counter to look at the latest NME magazine that had a Damon Albarn interview she was dying to read. Rae was half way into it when the pen she was playing with slipped out of her fingers and fell to the floor; she bent down just as someone came into the store.

“I’ll be with ya in a minute” Rae calls out as she grabs her pen and rises up to see a very fit man with honey brown hair and a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of his nose that seemed familiar to her but she couldn’t place it.

“Um hi, you’re Rae right?” The man pointed at her as his busy brows raised up but gave her a once over stopping a second or two on her impressive chest along the way.

“Mm-hmm how did ya know that?” Rae looked at the costumer furrowing her brows in confusion but also looked him up and down.

“I’m mates with Arch and Chop an-)

“Oh you must be Finn they were talking about” Rae interrupted as realization dawned on her.

“Uh-uh I was told by ya mate Chloe ya worked here and I wanted to met ya” Finn slid his bottom lip between his teeth as he rubbed the back of his neck a shy smile now played on his face. Rae crinkled her face in confusion as she looked at him. Finn couldn’t take his eyes off her she had the most beautiful expressive eyes, she seemed familiar to him but he couldn’t place it.  

“Why?”

“Well I heard ya sing Moving on Up the other day when I was in here with Arch and Rob told me ya had superior music knowledge so I again I had to met ya, it’s rare to meet a girl with great music sense” Rae looked down a coy smile on her face as she felt heat on her cheeks.

“Well you seem to have pretty good music taste yaself playing Oasis at the pub last night. So what other music do ya like?” Finn told her some of his favorite bands and genres of music but when Finn got to reggae Rae scrunched up her face in utter disgust.

“Well ya had me until reggae not into it” Rae shook her head for emphasis as Finn looked wounded.

“How can ya say that! Reggae is mint” Finn leaned on the counter as Rae did the same resting her head in the palm of her hand.

“I think we’ll just have to disagree on that one” Rae said smirked at Finn who smiled back huffed out a laugh nodding his head in truce. “So besides having _well now_ questionable taste in music what else is there to know ‘bout ya?”

“Well I work at the Stamford Radio station that I interned at and worked my way up. I hang out with me mates and play footie once in a while. Wha’ ’bout you?”

“Well I work here and go to uni. I also hang out with me mates and occasionally baby-sit me sister” Rae shrugged one shoulder as Finn found himself leaning closer to her.

“So what uni do ya go to?”

“Uh Peterborough” Rae said as she absentmindedly tapped her fingers to the beat of the new song playing overhead as Finn did the same.

“Sticking close to home uh” Rae nodded.

“Yeah I didn’t want to miss me sister growing up, she was a surprise baby for mum and me stepdad, I was sixteen”

“I’d probably do that same thing if me mum hadn’t left when I was eight and me parents had had a surprise baby too” Finn said with a bit of bitterness mixed in his voice, Rae’s face fell at the part about Finn’s mum.

“That suck’s about ya mum me dad skipped out on me and my mum when I was five but I have me stepdad he’s been more of a father to me than my real one” Rae rolled her eyes looking disgusted at the thought of her real dad as Finn gave her an understating look.

“Ok um I know this is gonna sound like a cheesy pick up line but I swear I’ve seen ya before” Finn looked at Rae trying to place where it was he’s seen her and it was frustrating him that he couldn’t remember. Rae looked the same way than her face lit up as it dawned on her.

“Oh my god of course the radio station I deliver albums there every other week we may have seen each other in passing” Finn opened his eyes and mouth wide in realization.

“That’s it I was always wondering who the raven haired girl had been, well now I know” Finn and Rae smiled nervously at each other now not sure what to do although a feeling kept nagging the back of their heads that the station wasn’t it but nothing was coming to them, than Finn looked at his watch to see that he was running late for his evening dj show.

“Ah shite I’m running late for work I’ll come back again, um bye” Finn waved than turned and practically ran out the door, he couldn’t believe the time went so fast talking to this wonderful and beautiful girl.

“Um bye” Rae waved than shook her head with a happy smile on her face hoping she would see him again soon as she started to close the shop up and got ready to go home.

Rae walked into her flat putting down her bag and walked to the kitchen to see what she had on hand to make for dinner. As she was looking through the refrigerator it suddenly dawned on her.  

Finn walked into the station with just a minute to spare and walked to the staff room to grab a coke to drink while he did his two hour show. As he walked to the studio he stopped dead in his tracks when it struck him.

“It wasn’t the station it was the rave Rinn is Finn! Ah Fuck!

“No it wasn’t the station, it was the rave Rae is May! Ah Fuck!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What i giveth i taketh away, don’t you just hate it when you can’t remember where you’ve seen someone until after they’er gone! Well there’s always the party! More evil cackles!!!!


	7. A Rave Story part 7

Rae looks up at the large house, practically a manor house, hearing the thumbing bass of the music inside and seeing people walk in and out of front the doors. It was the one thing she never could understand about Rob, why did he work at the shop when he didn’t need too. **_Hell he has a trust fund for fuck sakes!_** Rae thought to herself. When she told Rob who Finn was after she realized it he had told her Finn had been invited by him which made Rae do a happy dance. Of course it wasn’t too long after that conversation that Rae stated to worry and ask a myriad of questions, Should she bring the rave up? What if he didn’t remember? What if he did and didn’t want to say anything?. Rae shook her head to clear it and tried to concentrate on the task at hand finding Finn in this large house.

“God this is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack” Rae muttered to herself, **_I wish Chloe and Izzy could have come and weren’t busy with dates tonight they would be very helpful in my search for Finn. Ugh, What am I gonna say to him “Hi I’m Rae I’d like my favorite knickers back oh and I’d like to have another go with riding your magic wand than take a long walk on the beach to talk about our hopes and  dreams and music” I bet the sex after arguing about music would be Hot._** “Focus Rae” Rae berated herself for letting her mind wander, she took a breath, smoothed her blue low cut t-shirt dress over her curves proud of herself for not wearing leggings, pulled her leather jacket down curtly and walked to the door and into the party.

**********************

Finn stood near Archie and Rob bobbing his head to the music, he had to admit Robb had great taste music. He took a drink of his fosters and scanned the room for the umpteenth time that night looking for raven hair but came up empty Again. When Archie told him Rae would be here after he talked to him about realizing who Rae was he was elated.  

“Hey I’m going to get another drink you want any?” Finn asked Archie and Robb who looked at him shaking their heads no. Finn nodded his understating and started to walk to the kitchen when Archie stopped him.

“Mate just stay in one spot and she’ll find ya” Archie said trying to help.

“I just want to do one go around of the place then if I don’t find her I’ll come back and try your way” Archie raised a hand in surrender and let him go. He walked into the kitchen to look around and getting another drink, he was still trying to figure out what he wanted to say still, **_What am I gonna say “Hi, I’m Finn I got ya knickers, like to give ’em back and talk about our hopes and dreams and oh yeah I would love to have another go in-between ya thighs and taste your sweet cum again”_** Finn rolled his eyes at himself. “Yeah that doesn’t sound purvey and sappy at all Finn” Finn said to himself quietly shaking his head at himself. **_Why am I such crap with words, ugh!_** Finn walked out a door that took him to the game Room just as Rae walked into the kitchen from another door.

**********************

Rae walked into the kitchen to get herself a beer than walked out into the large living room where Rob had a DJ set up, she spotted Rob and walked towards him and Archie.

“Hiya” Rae said cheerfully as she hugged Rob and shook Archie’s hand saying hello to him again. “You haven’t seen Finn have you?” Rae asked to Rob than looked around for honey brown hair finding nothing.

“He went to the kitchen and said he was going to look for you” Archie chimed in before taking a sip of his drink. Rae nodded her understating.

“Ok well I’m going to go look for him and maybe we’ll bump into each other if not I’ll come back here” Rae told the guys who nodded. Rae turned to go back to the kitchen.

***********************

Finn walked out of the game room just barely getting away from Anna. **_I wish that girl would get a clue I’m not into her and just move on to some other lad who would be, Right now I’m into Rae Earl a beautiful goddess that I know I’m not good enough for._** Finn shook his head to stop that negative thinking and looked down a hall he turned into, he tried all the doors finding them locked. He finally found a door that opened into the indoor pool. **_“Well this is nice, definitely need to add indoor pool on my dream home list”_** Finn looked around for Rae fanning himself with his lather jacket feeling sweat beading on his brows. **_Well this is not a leather jacket friendly place, oh I hope she came of course knowing my luck she got food poisoning and I’ll have to wait a whole week until she comes back from her holiday according to Rob”_** Finn sees another door and heads to it.

**********************

Rae had no luck in the kitchen and decided to look in the indoor pool area, she walked into the humid room and smiled when saw someone with honey brown hair and walked to them tapping them on their shoulder. Rae smile drooped when the person turned and it wasn’t Finn.

“Sorry I though you were someone else” Rae said apologetically as the man smiled at Rae.

“It’s ok love it happens, it’s a big house lot’s of people. Hope you find this person ya lookin’ for but if ya don’t I could be what ya lookin’ for” The man said giving Rae a once over licking his bottom lip and a wink, she noticed he took a few extra seconds at her chest.

“Um, Yeah. Thanks” Rae said quietly a smile that looked more like a grimace on her face then turned into another door. ** _Maybe I should have stayed with Rob and Archie, and that guy ugh I think I’d rather snog the bloody Backstreet Boy’s then him_** , Rae internally shivers at the thought. She walks to another door to try another room.

************************

Finn checked all over the first level of the house and still feeling embarrassed at mistaking a guy for Rae although it was easy to do they both had long raven hair and headed upstairs to the second level, he tried the bathrooms finding nothing in a couple of them and two guys making out and apologized for interrupting. He then opened up a door to see a couple going at it and quickly closed the door. _**Well that’s going on a my list of things to try**_ , ** _Focus Finn._** He tried another door finding it locked and tried another and opened it up to find it empty, **_Well that room won’t be empty for long_**. Finn tried another room to see a threesome going on and an invite to join them.

“Um thanks I’m flattered but I’m looking for someone but carry on” Finn blushed and closed the door quickly. **_Well that’s going in the wank bank for latter, Finn focus_**. Finn tried a few more doors and gave up after the last one and being yelled at to close the door. **_I need a cigarette and a beer than I‘m going to find Archie and Rob. Hopefully Rae will be with them._** Finn walked down one of the two grand staircases leading down to the first level as Rae was walking up the other one to the second level.

*********************

Rae tried another door after checking out the bathroom all thankfully empty, for now. She peeked inside than quickly closed it.

“Oops not Finn” Rae scrunched up her face in embarrassment. **_Well that was something I could have gone my whole life without seeing. Why isn’t brain bleach a real thing because I could really use it to bleach out that sight from me mind and also erase seeing the final series of my favorite TV show that that new hack writer the network got ruined, ugh. She was so not ready to go to uni and her boyfriend would never and that ending was so not positive! Oh Rae focus save it for the chat forums,_** Rae shook her head to clear it and continued on down the hall.  

Rae tried another door, locked, **_smart people_**. She tried another door and opened it cautiously and closed it again ** _Well that’s going in Rae’s sexy fun time bank_** , she tried another door finding it locked and another locked door after that. She opened another door to find a kinky couple going at it and quickly closed the door as they yelled to get out.

“Sorry carry on” Rae squeaked out feeling heat on her cheeks. **_I didn’t know I needed to try that until now, fuck that was hot, I need air and a beer._** Rae sighed as she went down the starts and back to the kitchen to get a drink than she headed outside. She finds a spot by a corner outside the house and leans on the wall the smell of cigarette smoke coming from nearby but Rae felt too deflated at the moment to look.  

****************************

Finn inhales the smoke into his lungs and blows it out watching it float up into the air and dissipate into the twinkling starry night. He decided to come outside for a smoke and drink his beer before checking up on Archie and Rob but one cigarette turned into two as he leaned up against the wall on the side of the house near a corner away from the party goers and Anna. **_Why can’t my luck be the opposite so I don’t find Anna but I find Rae twice_**.  He took a sip of his beer than took a drag from the orange tip of his cigarette letting the nicotine fill his lungs than blew the smoke out, flicking the butt away from the house.

“Where is she?” Finn asked hypothetically at the same time he heard a familiar females voice and looks around the corner.

**************************

Rae took another sip of her beer looking at the starry night sky. **_Well time to go inside and check up on Rob and hope Finn is with him and Archie_** , She took a breath and pushed herself from the wall.

“Oh I hope he‘s there” Rae says to know one in particular than scrunched up her brows at hearing a familiar males voice and looked around the corner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my a Cliffhanger, did I do that! Evil Cackles!!!!!!


	8. A Rave Story part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning in this.

The sun peeked through the blinds and on Rae making her cover her closed eyes with her arm. She goes to turn away from the light and cuddled more into the bed and covers but feels a weight on her waist and hears even breathing next to her. She takes her arm off her face and opens her eyes to see Finn cuddled next to her and the memories from the night before flood back.

_Rae looks around the corner at the same time Finn does bumping their heads together that immediately have them yelling “Owww” and rubbing their foreheads._

_“Are ya ok?” Finn asked as he lowered his hand from his forehead and looked at Rae with concern in his eyes and voice. Rae lowered her hand and looked at him giving him a nod._

_“Uh yeah, you?” Rae felt butterflies flapping around in her stomach at finally finding Finn but than her brain worked over time at trying to figure out what to say next._

_“Um yeah fine uh…” Finn stammered out as he started to rub at the back of his neck, his heart beat faster and his mind a complete blank as to what to say next._

_“So when did you figure it out” They said in unison causing them to let out awkward laughs. They opened and  closed their mouths in the awkward dance of tying to fugue out who should go first._

_“It didn’t dawn on me until I got home I had honestly thought it was the radio station we saw each other at”_

_“Well that would explain why ya didn’t say anything at the shop”_

_“What ‘bout you?”_

_“Same but ironically at the station which is why I didn’t say anything at the shop either” Finn chewed on his lower lip as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck both looking on nervously._

_“I want me knickers back” Rae blurted and went wide eyed at realizing what she said. **Why do I always say twatish things? Really Rae is that the best ya could come up with. No So, how ya likening the party? Like the music? Ugh!**_

_Finn felt his cheeks go red as he huffed out a laugh. **Oh thank god she brought it up I don’t think I could have figured out a way to say “I got ya knickers” without sounding pervy.**_

_“Um yeah they’re uh at me flat. Not that I go around keeping ladies knickers I find or anything. Pulse it would be kinda hard to explain why I have a pair in my back pocket to find their owner” Finn shifted his weight huffing out an awkward laugh. **Really Finn that’s what ya come up with! I am so not good with speaking. I should become a monk and take a vow of silence**_

_“Right ya have a point it‘s not like you’re price charming carrying around a glass slipper to find Cinderella” **Shut up Rae and turn off the word vomit.** Rae looked down making a face at her self than looked up to give Finn a quick smile._

_“Exactly or in this case the prince trying to find a naughty Cinderella” Finn bit his lower lip to keep from grimacing at himself. **Ok there’s got to be a hole around here to jump into right**. Rae huffed out a laugh._

_“Um so can we go back to your flat to get them” Rae said hesitantly not wanting it to sound like she was desperate to jump his bones although she really did but just didn’t want him to know that yet._

_“Of course. Uh do ya want to say something to Rob?” Finn pointed back to the house than sucked on his lower lip. **Oh please don’t let me fuck this up! Just hand her the knickers Finn get her number, ask her out, try and not attack her beautiful lips. Damn I want to kiss her again so bad. Finn focus and don’t scare her off.**_

_“I’ll just run him a quick text” Rae huffed a smile at Finn before opening her flip phone and sending out a text to Rob. She closed her phone and looked back at Finn. **Oh I so want to cover him in Dairylee and lick it off him. Rae focus, get ya knickers and his number. Don’t fuck this up. Ugh he’s’ so out of my league.**  Rae shook her head as she thought this and stopped the negative thought telling herself she’s perfect just like her therapist kester taught her than cleared her throat. “So are ya good to drive to ya flat or do we need to call a cab?”_

_“I’m good to drive, um this way” Finn started off in the direction of his car with Rae following after him. They got into Finn’s car and drove to his flat._

_Rae walked into the spacious lounge room of Finns flat, she noticed framed band posters on the wall, some with autographs on them. He had an old sofa and a couple of recliners in the middle of the room arranged to face the telly in the corner. The kitchen was opened up to the room with a small dinning area next to it, Rae saw a record player with a shelf of vinyl’s against the wall opposite them with a door to the right side that led to what Rae guessed was Finn’s room seeing a peek at the bed inside the room. Finn walked in after her and closed the door then took his jacket off hanging it up by the door, Rae took off hers and Finn took it to hang it up._

_“This is a nice place ya have” Rae gave him a small smile as she walked over to the records. “May I” Rae gestured to the records as she looked at Finn who nodded._

_“Thanks and go head. Do ya want anything to drink? Water? Beer?” Rae nodded and said “yes a beer is fine” then started to thumb through the records. **Not a good start there finny-boy but ya improving. Ah perfect.** Rae pick’s one out and turns to see Finn standing near her with a beer, she takes the beer and holds up the record to see if he wanted to listen to it._

_“Good choice can never go wrong with Bowie”_

_“That’s true” Rae smiled nervously than took a sip before putting her drink down and put the vinyl on the turntable and put the needle in one of the grooves. “I have to say I gave ya marks out of ten on ya collection” Rae pointed to the shelf as she picked up her beer and took a sip._

_“Oh really how’d I do?” Finn raised his bushy brows that Rae found kinda cute on him and took a sip of his drink._

_“Well ya got zero for starters on the first record I found which was reggae but it improved as I kept looking. So over all I give ya decent seven out of ten” Rae smirked as Finn scoffed looking wounded._

_“A SEVEN I should get at least an eight” Finn shook his head at her cheekiness._

_“No a seven, it leaves you room for improvement” Rae gave Finn a crooked smile before taking a sip of her beer, **I don’t know if I want to argue with her or kiss her. God her lips are so tempting.** “So um my kickers” Rae asked nervously._

_“Right this way Miss superior music knowledge” Finn smirked whilst sweeping his hand in the direction of his bedroom door._

_“And don’t ya forget it” Rae said teasingly as she put her beer down and walked to the door then in the room as Finn followed. **Yeah defiantly want to kiss her.** **Ok focus Finn**. She turned to see a light switch and turned it on. She surveyed his room to see it clean with shooting light blue walls, more framed posters, a dresser a few inches by the door she entered, a wardrobe on one side of the room and the bed on the other. Rae turned to look at Finn who closed the door blushing as he took the red silky knickers off the top of his dresser and gave it to Rae._

_“So ya often have lady’s underwear on top of ya dresser” Rae inspected her knickers. **No stains and they don’t feel crusty that’s a good sign I didn’t sleep with a perv.**_

_“Only the one’s I drunkenly shag at a rave and that disappears the next morning leaving them behind” Rae looked up to see him closer to her, her heart beats faster, a throbbing between her thighs begins to form with his closeness. **God he smells good.**_

_“Yeah about that uh…” Rae trailed off as her brain went blank at what to say._

_“Why did ya leave?” Finn had asked that question to himself for the last week since the rave. Rae took a breath licking her lips._

_“Honestly I had an insecure moment I figured in the harsh light of day you would have regretted what happened with me” Rae raised her shoulders to her ears than lowered them biting her lower lip trying not to cry._

_“Well I can tell ya I don’t and now that I’ve properly met ya I defiantly wished ya had stayed” Finn said in a low velvety tone of voice that sent a wave of electricity through her, straight to her core. He licked his lips giving Rae a once over stopping at her plump kissable red lips than to her big expressive eyes the color of golden amber with flecks of green mixed in. Rae swallowed at his intense stare of his soulful brown eyes as she dropped her knickers on the floor. **Oh Fuck it.** Before Finn knew it Rae crashed her lips to his, her hands fisting his t-shirt as she pushed him against the wall between the dresser and door. **His lips there’s something in his lips I can’t get enough of**. **They’re   so** **soft.** Finn put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him, Fuck her body feels amazing. Rae nibbled on his lower lip, licking it making Finn groan, their kiss becomes heated when Finn slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like the sweetest honey to Finn and he couldn’t get enough. Finn pulls away to look at Rae catching his breath._

_“Are ya sure?” Rae nodded yes and they attacked each other with Finn pulling up her blue dress and off of her than Rae pulls hit t-shirt off him both articles of clothing falling to the floor. Rae and Finn kiss each other passionately as Rae undoes his button and fly of his jeans, she slips her hands in the waistband of them taking a moment to squeeze his arse. **I want to bite into his arse like a rabid dog. Oh god his hands feel amazing.** She breaks their kiss and pulls his jeans down, He steps out of them as Rae rose back up to him, and they drink each other in as they look the other up and down. **I wasn’t dreaming she is a real life goddess. He’s an Adonis.** Finn pulls Rae to him again and kisses her lips fervently as his hands go up her back causing shivers to slide down Rae’s back and unclasps her teal bra, he slips the straps off her and it falling to the floor. Finn turns Rae around and pushes her up against the wall now tilting his hips grinding against her his hardness felt by Rae. He entangles his hands into her hair pulling it exposing her neck, Rae moans out in pleasure, **god her hair feels like silk**. He kisses down her neck dragging his lips along her heated skin making Rae let out a breathy sigh. He makes his way down her chest nipping at her flesh and takes one of her nipples into his mouth swirling his tongue around it as Rae arches her back, her hand intertwined in his hair. His right hand massages her other breast as his left letting go of her hair slides down her side and to her waistband of her teal underwear, Finn kisses his way to the other breast as his right hand moves to her hip and he takes off her knickers throwing them behind him landing on the other side of the bed._

_Finn takes off his boxers next and kneels in front of Rae ready to worship at his goddesses alter, she looks at him with lustful eyes. Finn lifts up one of her legs placing soft kisses up her shin, knee and the top of her thigh. He furrows his brows as he sees old scars on her thigh, **Oh please don’t be disgusted by them.** Rae worries her lower lip than hitches a breath, surprised as Finn slowly kisses them one by one, he works his way up to her core grazing his teeth on her inner thigh sending sparks trough Rae‘s body. He puts her leg over his shoulder as Rae put her arm on top of the dresser and other hand on the doorknob of the door to brace herself. Finn parts her lips taking a moment to savor the smell of her arousal before licking up her slit to her clit making Rae buck her hips and lean her head back against the wall. **God she tastes like honey and spice.** He licks her slit a few more time before placing his lips on her sensitive nub, kissing and suckling it tenderly making Rae whimper, her stomach muscles tense, her legs start shacking and toes curl. Finn inserts one then two fingers into her wetness and twists them as he pumps in and out slowly, Rae groans out his name._

_‘Fiiiinn god yes Finnnn. Faster please” Finn sucks harder and pumps his fingers faster obeying his goddess. **Forget Sexwizard he’s the fucking King of Sexwizards, omg**. Rae closes her eyes as pressure builds deep inside her and explodes throughout her body making her see stars and scream out Finn’s name. Finn laps up her cum with some of it dripping down his chin and hand, Finn pulls back looking up at a flushed Rae breathing in short bursts of breath with a light sheen of sweat on her forehead.  _

_“Was it good? He asked in a husky tone as he put her leg down keeping a hold of her as he rose up to stand before her._

_“Yeah it was alright” Rae whisperers teasingly making Finn grin then she smiles lustfully at him as he grinds into her again needing to be closer, she feels his hardness against her aching clit. Rae takes her hands to cup his face and kisses him tasting herself on his lips as Finn slides his hands down her sides and around to her backside cupping her arsecheeks as he lifts her making Rae gasp into their kiss. **He’s actually fucking lifting me, he’s a herculean sexwizard.** Finn kisses her heatedly as he carries her to his bed her legs wrapped around him, **I could kiss her lips for forever.** He places Rae on the bed and lays on top of her supporting his weight with his forearms, Finn kissed down her neck and behind her ear sucking on her skin making Rae moan out. She runs her nails down his back as he kisses her neck and collarbone. **Oh fuck his lips feel amazing**. Finn rolls them over never breaking their kiss, now Rae is straddling him.  Finn opens the dresser drawer to pull out a Johnny, Rae sits up and takes the foil packet out of Finn’s hand, she opens it and grabs his hard cock in her hand sliding it up and down his length causing Finn to hitch his breath. She gives him a saucy smile as she puts the condom down his shaft, she lifts herself up and slowly lowers herself onto him both letting out a gasp. He moves his hands to her soft hips, **her skin is so soft and god she feels so good.**_

_“Ride me girl” Finn groans out, **oh I’ll ride ya until there’s nothing left but a damp patch.** Rae rolls her hips slowly her arms are raised and her fingers intertwined behind her neck. Finn moves one hand up to her breast and pinches her nipple and pulls at it making Rae cry out in ecstasy, **her snuggle pups are so perfect, she’s so fucking beautiful.** Rae moves faster as Finn massages her breasts with both hands, he moves his hands down and tightens his hold on her hip as he starts to trust into her meeting every roll of her hips, they start to breath faster a sheen of sweat starts forming on their bodies as they find a rhythm that starts to send them over the edge._

_“Finn I’m close soooo close” Rae moans out as she leans down grabbing the headboard for leverage and grinds into him, her clit rubs against his pubic bone making Finn grunt in approval as he trusts harder, deeper._

_“Oh god Rae…OH FUCK” Finn groans out as a heat builds between them, Finn lifted his head to take one of her breasts into his mouth nibbling on her nipple. They move faster and faster until they scream out their orgasm together and it washes over them, Finn cups the side of her face to kiss her lips as Rae collapses on top of Finn too blissed out for her mind to work against her making her worry that she was crushing him. Finn rolls them to their sides, he pulls out and takes off the condom and Reaches over to grab a tissue on his side table and wraps the used condom dropping it in the bin. Finn lays back and cups her face rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone looking deeply into her eyes than places soft kisses along her jawbone and up to her mouth placing a soft kiss on her lips._

_“Ya know this was so much better being not as drunk as the first time” Rae smirked as her fingers drew shapes on his chest, Finn intertwines one of his thighs in-between Rae’s his hand grazes her waist and pulls her closer to him._

_“Yeah it was” Finn smiles warmly at her his fingertips of his other hand playing with a bit of her hair. “Rae um…uh” Finn bit his lower lip looking nervous and took a breath. “How did ya get um them s-”_

_“Scars” Rae finished for him. **Ok Rae kester said to be honest with people and if people can’t accept ay for who ya are they can fuck off.**_

_“Yeah” Finn whispered. **Ya shouldn’t have said anything ya gonna fuck this up.** “But ya don’t have to tell me anything if ya don’t want to”_

_“It’s ok. Um once upon a time when I was a teen I got bullied badly. My mum worked a lot and I didn’t have friends, Chloe and I drifted apart at the time, so there was no one to talk to and I found unhealthy ways to cope. I harmed myself and one day when I cut too deep, it landed me in a metal home for four months” Rae looked at him her heart beating fast and her nerves were working overtime. She shivered a bit as she was cooling off from before, Finn pulled the duvet over them and moved closer to Rae._

_“So what happened after that?” Finn felt a hate inside him for all the twats that made Rae feel any less than perfect._

_“I got help, went to therapy, and learned better ways to cope. I’m also mad, I take meds to help but I still have bad days from time to time” Rae bit her lower lip trying not to let the tears she felt fall. **Oh god I hope I didn’t scare him off.**_

_“I think ya strong for going through all that Rae and ya still keep on goin’ ” Finn intertwined his finger with her and held her hand close to his chest his heartbeat being felt by Rae’s hand. **I think I could loose my heart to her**. “When I was seven and me mum left da and me I didn’t talk for weeks after, going into months. Me nan came to live with us and she got me to see a therapist about it, it took awhile for me to open up but I finally did and he helped me realized what me mum did had no refl-”_

_“Reflection on me” Rae finished a shocked look on her face. Finn looked at her with astonishment._

_“How did ya know what I was going to say?”_

_“Because that was what my own therapist said to me when I talked about me dad leaving me and mum. Was his name Kester Gill?”_

_“Yeah”_

_“It’s a small world isn’t” Rae smiled. **I think I could loose my heart him.**_

_“Yeah it is, he also helped me deal with my feelings when my Nan died too” Rae gave him a supportive look. “I like ya talking to ya and I don’t like talking to anybody” Finn said as Rae scrunched up her face in a smile that he mirrored, he took his hand and pushed some of her hair behind her ear than placed another soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back to look at her, to take her in. “Rae I like you” Rae smiled feeling her cheeks go red._

_“I like you too Finn and talking to you” She yawned as sleep was catching up with her and her eyes felt droopy. Finn yawned and leaned his forehead closer to hers so they touched._

_“Goodnight girl” “Night Finn” soon the embrace of slumber took a hold of them and they fell into a contented sleep._

Rae smiled as she looked at Finns peaceful sleeping face taking him in, how his long thick lashes twitched with the movement of his eyes deep in sleep, the dusting of feckless along the bridge of his nose, the light scar on his cheek. **I wonder how he got that. I could make up constellations with his freckles for forever.** Rae turned to look at the clock and instantly panicked at the time. **Oh shite I’m gonna be late for the airport, shit, shit, shit!** Rae carefully removed Finn’s arm, he moved to lie on his back making it easier for Rae to get out of the bed quickly but quietly she didn’t want to wake him. Rae got up naked and frantically searched for her clothes; **Fuck where are my teal knickers at? Ugh I’ll have to wear these I guess.** Rae put on her red ones and put on her bra than her dress. She found a peace of paper and pen to quickly write down her number and going through a mental check list of things she needed to do before going on her week long holiday to Tunisia. She looked around one last time for her underwear but still couldn’t find them. She walked to the door but turned to look at Finn. **Well Finn since I’ve met ya I’ve done the walk of shame twice, worth it so fucking worth it. God I hope I didn’t fuck it up, please call me.** Rae turned opening the door and hurried out closing it behind her rather too quickly and created a gust of air current that picked up the light piece of paper. It floated down between the space of the side table and bed; it safely landed just under the bed hidden away.

 

v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I was going to make it that easy! Oh I do hope this doesn’t cause a misunderstand that can easily be explained. Evil cackles!!!!!!


	9. A Rave Story part 9

He fucked up it was the only explanation there could be well maybe he was being too hard on himself maybe Rae didn’t want anything more serious, maybe she just wanted something casual but why open up the way she did. No it had to have been something he did for Rae not to leave a number to call her by. He was still berating himself for not getting it sooner. Finn groaned for the umpteenth time that week, He got to the pub on a busy Friday night to meet Archie and Chop for the first time in days, he had just finish a very busy week. He found them sitting at their usual table in the corner surrounded by band posters. He went to the bar to order a fosters, he walked to the table with his drink a few minutes latter and sat next to Archie.

“Hey mate ya look exhausted” Archie stated seeing the bruises under Finns eyes and the weariness in them as Finn gave him a grumpy look.

“You would be two if ya had to work your two hour show, help with innovatory, and then go to ya da’s right after work to help go though twenty some odd years of junk for a yard sale for tomorrow” Finn huffed than took a long gulp of his beer. Both Archie and Chop gave him sympathetic looks and taking sips of their drinks.

“Well that explains why ya haven’t been to the pub this week. So why is Gary havin’ a yard sale?” Chop asked than took a drink of his snakebite.

“Ah he’s selling the house, it’s too big just for him and wants to move in with his girlfriend Rose. Frankly I think its about time.” Finn huffed out a laugh before taking a drink of his beer. Finn was happy that his dad was downsizing to a smaller place it was just too big for one person and glad he would be with Rose Finn really liked her and was glad his dad found some happiness with someone.

“So what happened with Rae when ya left the party Saturday?” Chop’s interest was peeked with this bit of news as he turned his attention to Finn knowing that Rae was the girl he shagged from the rave nearly two weeks before.

“We went to me flat because she wanted her knickers back then listened to music talked a bit-”

“So did she let ya touch her lady bits again?” Chop asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Finn sneered at him in annoyance whilst Archie slapped him upside of the head shaking his head. “What I was just curious!” Chop complained while sulking at Archie before tuning to Finn.

“We were intimate if ya must know and no I’m not giving ya details Chop. Anyway I woke up, she’s gone, no number but I found the kickers she wore that night and the red ones gone” Finn shook his head still running the night in his head trying to see where he went wrong or where he got his signals crossed but came up blank _again._

“Well did ya find time to talk to her at Town Records?” Archie asked before taking a sip of his drink as Finn shook his head.

“She’s on holiday in Tunisia this week according to the quick chat I had with Rob at the party”

“Hay maybe she left her knickers there on purpose to have an excuse to stop by when she comes back. Did Rob tell ya when that would be?” Chop offered as an explanation trying to be helpful. Finn shrugged than shook his head.

“Sometime late tonight or tomorrow but I would figure she still would leave a number so we could call each other to talk makes plans or sommat when she got back” Finn gulped down the rest of his fosters leaning back in his chair.

“Do ya know when she had to leave?” Finn looked at Archie with furrowed brows thinking.

“I know it was Sunday but not the time she needed to leave by, Why?”

“Well maybe ya kept her up too late that night and she woke up seeing she was running or was late and didn’t have time to give ya her number” Archie suggested as the voice of reason.

“Well I hope that was it because I really like her and I feel we made a connection. I just hate to think that my relationship is over before it began because I may have fucked it up” Finn put his face in his hands in defeat, Archie put his hand on Finns back in comfort.

“Finn don’t think that ok, ya didn’t fuck up”

“I could have Izzy invite Rae to the rave tomorrow night and ya can talk to her then if she’s not too tired that is”

“I’m not in the mood to go to another rave after this week I think I want to catch up on sleep but thanks” Finn sighed. “I’ll just have to wait until Monday to see her and talk, that is if she even wants to” Finn chew his lower lip worriedly as Archie and Chop hoped it would work out with Rae to them she seemed cool and a perfect match for Finn music wise anyways. They spent time talking about what Archie and Chop have been up to during the week which was mostly Chop hanging out with Izzy and Archie with Rob, drinking more rounds of beer as the night wore on. Finn made it home in the early hours of the morning wishing it was Monday but fearing it, dreading the possibility of rejection.

*************************

Rae woke up the next morning after getting only five hours sleep, she got in late the night before from the airport. She turned to grab her mobile phone looking for the umpteenth time that week for messages form Finn and seeing nothing. She closed her eyes and groaned yet again and wondering if she had scared him off, it had to be the only explanation. Her phoned buzzed suddenly making her drop it on the floor.

“Fuck” Rae growled as she leaned over the edge of the bed to retrieve it from where it landed. She answered it when she saw it was Chloe. “Hello” Rae said still a bit groggy.

“Hey Rae I was wondering if ya wanted to stop by the chippy to get something to eat and talk. I want to know all about ya trip and the party Saturday” Chloe said as Izzy was taking in the background asking what shoes she should wear for the rave tonight. “Oh those defiantly Iz, sorry about that Rae um do ya want to come?” Rae wanted to say no but her stomached growled and she needed to get up anyways.

“Yeah just give me an hour and I’ll be by, ok” Rae said as she was getting some underwear out and walked to the bathroom.

“Ok babes see ya then” Rae hung up and took a quick shower that woke her up a bit more, she dried off before putting on her black lacy bra and matching knickers and walked back to her room to decide on what to wear. Once dressed she made her way to the chippy.

“Hiya Chloe, where’s Izzy?” Rae sat down opposite Chloe looking around the almost empty chippy.

“Oh she couldn’t make it had to run an errand for her mum last minute” Chloe said looking bummed before taking a bite of the food she ordered.

“Oh” Rae said with saddens in her tone she had really missed her friends over the week and wanted to spend time with them. “I’ll go order something and tell ya what happened at the party last Saturday. Chloe nodded as Rae went to order from Deloris, she sat back down with her order soon after and started into her tale of what happened.    

“So ya left ya knickers behind again!” Chloe shook her head as Rae had told her what happened at the party and at Finns flat latter that night.

“Yep but I did get me other ones back” Rae huffed as she rolled her eyes shaking her head at herself before taking a bite out of her chip than a sip of her coke.

“This is becoming a habit Rae”

“Tell me about it Chloe, why hasn’t he called? I had to have scared him away with opening up to fast, I should have kept me mouth shut” Rae scrunched up her face in regret as Chloe looked at her with anger in her eyes for Finn. “My relationship is over before it began”

“Ya know what Rae Fuck him” Chloe said curtly.

“I did Chloe twice” Rae quipped rolling her eyes as Chloe shook her head.

“That’s not what I meant Rae I mean write him off if you sharing a small part of ya past scares this dickhead off so easily than he’s not worth it and its better to know now than latter” Rae gave her friend a small smile apprenticing her best mates words and attempt to cheer her up.

“I know but god Chlo I felt we connected but apparently I read too much into it, I really like him” Rae pushed the rest of her food aside not feeling as hungry as she was earlier. Chloe reached across and took hold of Rae’s hand.

“Rae why don’t ya come with Izzy and I to this rave and confront this dickhead he should be there, Chop and Archie will. And when ya tell him off for shaggin’ and dashin’ ya you can have a good time with me and we can try to pull some fit blokes. What d’ya say?” Chloe looked hopefully at her as Rae’s face fell.

“First Chloe I did the dashing not him and I can’t, have to baby-sit jazz today with dad and mum working” Chloe looked crestfallen.

“I’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to do it, I know where he lives” Rae smirked and determined to find out why Finn didn’t call her. Chloe told Rae to tell her all about it when she did, the next hour was spent talking about the wedding she went too and Karim’s family before Rae and Chloe said their goodbyes and Rae headed to her mum and dads for the evening. She wished she could just stop time and not have to face the next day and the possibility of rejection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now where is a fairy godmother and godfather (no not that kind from the movie) when you need one to help these two dickheads get to the ball um I mean rave and talk. *looks up while whistling and twiddles thumbs* 
> 
> look no evil cackles i can be nice


	10. Chapter 10

Rae walks into the door of her mum and dad’s house calling out that she was there then suddenly her sister, who looks just like Rae but with Karim’s eyes and a smaller build than Rae, came running up to her excitedly and Rae bent down to grab and lift her in a tight hug. Linda came downstairs in her uniform; she grabbed her purse from the side table by the door and tuned to Rae.

“Oh Pet uh Karim dropped off the dry cleaning this morning before going to work so you should be able to get your dress Monday” Linda informed Rae as she dug out her keys. “Karim should be home tonight at around nine. Alright I have to go bye girls” Jazz leaned over to give Linda a hug bye.

“Bye mummy” Jazz let go so Linda could walk out the door to work waving bye as she went. Rae closed the door behind and let jazz down who then ran to the lounge and grabbed a cd.

“Rae can we listen to this” Rae looked that it was on of her Oasis cd she brought to listen to. Rae nodded, proud of herself for educating her sister on good music taste.

“So what do ya want to do while we listen to the music?” Jazz crossed her but raised one hand putting her finger to her chin leaning her head side ways scrunching up her face in thought. Rae found her sister so cure when she did this. Finally Jasmine decided on coloring and got all the things they needed whilst Rae made them chocolate milk. The rest of the morning was spent coloring than putting puzzles together and listening to music. In the early after noon Jazz fell asleep giving Rae time to breathe and read one of her very steamy romances novels. Once jazz woke up a couple of hours later they ate a late lunch and went out to play.    

Rae runs after her energetic sister in the back garden laughing and giggling as they play tag. Finally Rae catches her sister and they collapse on the grass catching their breaths and start looking at the cloud formations.

“Rae that looks like a bear” Little Jasmine said in her tiny sweet voice. She pointed out the cloud to Rae who looked at it squinting her trying to see it.

“Yeah It does, oh Jazz that one looks like a dragon” Rae pointed to the one next to it as jazz took a look.

“Oh no it’s after the bear we need a prince to save the bear” Jazz said worriedly.

“But the bear can save itself because what the dragon doesn’t know it the bear is a secret knight and can take on the beast” Jazz looked on in wonderment as her sister tells the tale. “So the bear does but finds that the dragon is really friendly and didn’t mean to scare the bear but really was looking for a friend”

“So did they become friends?” jazz looked on wide eyes hope in her voice.

“Yes they did. The dragon tells the bear that all his life people have been scared of him because of his looks and never wanted to be his friend, he was quite lonely because of it. The bear couldn’t understand this because to the bear the dragon was beautiful with its scales of emerald greens and aqua blues, eyes that shined like gold and though he was cool for being able to breathe fire. The dragon couldn’t believe this at first but soon he did and him and the bear went on many adventures together making more friends along the way” Rae finished her tale to a smiling jazz.

“So tell me about their adventures?” Jazz pleaded as Rae huffed out a laugh at her sister enthusiasm and tried to think of an adventure for the bear and the dragon. A voice from the sliding glass door startled them for a minute but then Jazz got up running to the person the voice belonged to.

“Daddy” Jazz rant to Karim as Rae got up to meet her dad confusion on her face.

“Dad what ya doin’ here I thought ya had to work?” Karim looked warmly at his two daughters as he picked up his youngest.

“Ah boss needed to go to anniversary with wife and let everyone go early. So can watch jazz if there  something you wanted to do tonight instead” Karim explained as he retreated back into the house with jazz in his arms and Rae following him to the kitchen when he put jazz down to start something for dinner.

“Yeah I can go to this rav…” Rae trailed as she remembered that her last nice dress was at the drycleaners that she brought with her to Tunisia for the wedding and gave it to her mum when she offered to clean it and another outfit for her with Linda’s other stuff. And even if that wasn’t a problem the fact she had no ride there became anther one “No I can’t. Well it looks like I’ll be staying in with you two tonight” Rae put on a happy face but you could see the disappointment in her eyes.

“Why can’t you go?” Karim asked as he took out ingredients to make what he wanted. He paused to look at Rae whilst Jazz was busy coloring.

“My red dress is at the drycleaners and I don’t have anything to wear to the rave my mates are going to plus no way to get there” Karim suddenly gave Rae a wide eyed look whilst holding one finger up than leaving the room to come back a few minutes latter carrying a garment bag.

“My dress how?” Rae gasped and cover her mouth in surprise as her Karim gave it to her as she took it feeling overwhelmed.

“Me and owner are friends and he did favor for me by getting your mothers things clean today. I’m taking Linda out Monday for anniversary, I was going to pick them up on my break but then boss let us go early”

“Oh dad I’m so happy you’re friends with him, I need to go change” Rae gave Karim a hug.

“Rae you can also borrow the car but bring it tomorrow before noon”  

“Thanks dad, I will” Rae whispers in his ear before letting go and went upstairs to change, use her mum’s curling iron and put a little make up on, I’ve got to thank Chloe for getting me to keep some makeup basics in my purse. Rae changed into her red wrap dress in the bathroom and curled her hair lightly at the ends; she put on some mascara, a light dusting of eye shadow, and lip gloss.

“It’s fucking embarrassing how good I look some days” Rae said to herself in the mirror. “ Ok Rae let operation forget the dickhead commence” Rae was determined to confront Finn about not calling her and move on if he didn’t want her although a small voice inside her said she didn’t want that. Rae sent out a quick text to Izzy and made her way downstairs. Karim and Jazz told her she look beautiful and to have fun before they said goodbyes and Rae headed to the rave.    

*************************  
“Hey Chop the fairy wings are a nice touch” Chloe teased as Chop gave her a sarcastic smile before starting the car after picking her up for the rave.

“So mate why are ya wearing them?” Archie asked sitting next to Chloe in the back of Chop’s car.

“I lost a bet to Izzy” Chop looked over to Izzy sitting next to him who smirked at him than looked at her phone when it buzzed, she opened it and smiled the most bight smile anyone has ever seen.

“Chloe, Rae is coming to the rave tonight she’s meeting us there” Chloe instantly brightened up at the news. Archie looked at his phone as it buzzed opening it.

“Hey Chop we have to head to Finn’s and pick him up” Chop looked at Archie though the review mirror with furrowed brows.

“Why”

“Didn’t say, just to pick him up”

“Well I’m glad he’s comin’ I’d like to ask why he didn’t call me best mate this week” Chloe said angrily crossed her arms with a surly look as Izzy nodded her head in solidarity with her friend.

“How was he suppose to call if she didn’t leave a number?” Archie said in defense of his friend. Both girls looked confused.

“She said she did” Chloe replied looking with a sneer at Archie who looked confused now along with Chop.

“Well he said she didn’t” Archie snapped back this stated a back and forth between the girls and guys until Chop raised his voice.

“Oi, Oi we’re goin’ to Finn’s, will find out what’s goin’ on there then find Rae at the rave and they can work it out, agreed?” Everyone grunted an agreement but the ride to Finn’s was very quite and filled with angry tension the rest of the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that looks like a fun car ride. Oh I do wonder what Finn wanted and why he wanted Chop to come by. *again whistles and twiddles thumbs*


	11. A Rave Story part 11

After using the upstairs bathroom in his dad’s house he walked by his old room and walked in for a moment. It now had boxes stored in it for the move, his things long since moved out or sold. Finn took a reflective moment of all the times he had in this room, his nan reading to him, Archie and Chop hanging out with him listening to tunes talking about everything and nothing, Archie coming out to him and later Chop, the girls he snuck in here when his dad was away. He looked on with melancholy at this end of an era but like all things he knew that was life, an ever-changing breathing thing that you couldn’t keep still and that you change with it. He said a mental goodbye and walked downstairs to the nearly empty house, all that remained was stuff that would be moved in the next week or so. Finn put the last of his dad’s unsold items in the charity truck to be hauled off, he turned to see his dad and Rose, a tall curvy woman in her late forties with dark brunette hair and beautiful olive tan skin, laughing to whatever his dad said to her. He walked over to them to say his goodbyes.

“Bye son” Gary said as he hugged Finn. “And thank you for helping this morning”

“No problem da, uh I’ll see ya Wednesday for supper” Finn pulled out of the hug as his dad nodded than turned to give Rose a quick hug.

“Bye Finn and I’ll be making ya favorite, chicken curry” Rose said as Gary put his arm around her waist lovingly and Rose leaned into him.

“Well I defiantly can’t wait then. Bye Rose, bye da” Finn waved as he went to his car and drove off to his flat.

Finn opened his door, putting his keys on the side table and closed it. He walked to the kitchen to grab water and went to his room, he chugged his water not realizing how thirsty he was before grabbing some boxers and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He put his mobile on the charger after chucking his clothes in the hamper than laid down in his bed in nothing but his boxers. He could still smell Rae on his pillows and their night together flooded back, he shook his head trying to clear it not wanting to remember and rolled over closing his eyes. Soon the exhaustion of the morning and week caught up to him and he was out like a light. He woke up a few hours latter groggy and went to check the time on his phone but as he grabbed it, it slipped out of his hands and on the floor between his side table and bed making Finn growl in annoyance. He got out of bed when he couldn’t see where his phone landed and got on his knees to look under the bed, he found his phone but as he went to reach for it he saw out the corner of his eye a small yellow paper and grabbed it and his phone. He looked at the paper and his heart started beating faster and a feeling of relief and elation flooded through his body as he saw it was a number for him to call Rae with.

“Fuck she did leave me a number after all” Finn said out loud, **how did ya get under my bed?** Finn didn’t dwell on the question for long, he got up and typed in the numbers and hit call. He listened to the ringing as his heart beat faster with every ring, the nervous energy wound tight deep within him hoping she wouldn’t hate him for not calling sooner. Finally it stopped ringing but Finn’s face fell when he heard Rae’s voice.

“I’m sorry I’m out and can’t come to the phone but leave a name and number after the beep and I’ll call ya a soon as I can”  

“Fuck” Finn muttered to himself harshly then left a message for her after the beep sound; he looked at the phone to see the time was six-thirty and figured she was probably at the rave. Finn than typed a quick message to Archie asking if they were there or on there way. When he got a reply back saying they were just heading out Finn wrote back for them to come and pick him up. Finn then pulled out some dark wash jeans and a white vest top to dress into and waited for his friends.

**************************  
Chop knocked on Finn’s door twenty minutes latter with the gang behind him the tension still on edge. Finn opened the door surprised as Chop and everyone entered. He closed the door and turned jumping a little to see an irate Chloe starting at him.

“So why didn’t ya call me best mate?” Chloe crossed her arms sneering at him. “Or were ya just using her?”

“Hey don’t go accusing Finn, he never would do that!” Archie chimed in defensive of his best mate as he looked at Chloe.

“Well obviously you don’t know your best mate very well because he didn’t call her after he fucked her twice” Chloe fumed than Chop moved in-between them to break this up.

“Way don’t we let Finn talk and tell us what’s goin’ on. Alright, is that good with you two” Chop looked between Chloe and Archie as they begrudgingly nodded.

“I didn’t have a number to call her by I woke up and there was notin’ but I found it in-between my side table and bed fifty minutes ago. I called her and got her voice mail and that’s why I need Chop to take me to the rave so I can find her and talk. I like her and if I had found the number sooner I would have called” Finn said in earnest as he held up the paper with Rae’s number on it. Izzy walked up to him giving him a thoughtful look.

“Ok I’m gonna give ya the benefit of the doubt because Chop here says ya a top bloke but looked at me” Izzy pointed to him than her eyes making him look at hers. “You do anythin’ to my friend and you’ll have me to deal with. I may be small but I pack quite a punch, got it!” Izzy said calmly and threatening making Finn swallow nodding whilst Chop felt a little turned on and his jeans a little tight.

“G-Got It def-defiantly got it” Finn stammered nervously. “Uh could we go now” He awkwardly huffed out as Izzy started to walk out followed by Archie, Chloe looked Finn up and down still with an untrusting stare but knew Izzy’s instincts were spot on and if she were giving Finn a chance she would too, this time. Finn grabbed his leather jacket and ran to his room for a second to grab Rae’s teal knickers putting them in his pocket. He walked than stopped Chop.

“Uh I have to ask why d’ya have fairy wings on?” Finn asked furrowing his brows as Chop gave him a sheepish grin.

“Well like I told the gang I lost a bet to Izzy but really latter I’m gonna win with what she promised me if ya know what I mean” Chop gave Finn a smutty look wiggling his eyebrows as he shook his head.

“Yeah I can guess and I don’t need to know the details of you and Izzy’s kinky sex life. Let’s go” Finn along with Chop waked out the flat locked it and headed for the car and to the rave.            

**************************  
Rae stepped in the rave pulsing with music and lights dancing all around. She looked for the bar and headed straight for it to get a drink waiting for her friends; she bopped her head in time to the beat and swayed her hips, the hem of her dress moving perfectly in time to the music. She was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see a tall lad with dark hair the sides shaved closely to his head. He gave her crocked grin licking his bottom lip looking her up and down.

“Hi” the man said as Rae gave him a small smile.

“Hiya”

“The name’s Kendo what’s yours?” He yelled over top the music.

“It’s Rae”

“Nice name want to dance” Rae looked at him and figured one dance wouldn’t hurt and he seemed as good as any bloke in the place to help get her mind off one Finn Nelson, she nodded and they walked onto the dance floor.

 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again! Another cliffhanger and you will have to wait until Tuesday to find out what happens next. *Evilly Grins* I wonder what Finn will do when he sees Kendo with Rae.


	12. A Rave Story part 12

The gang arrived at the rave in record time due to Finn’s impatience, they all got out and walked into the mass of dancing bodies, the thump of the bass reverberated though them making Finn feel even more wound up than in the car ride there. They stopped at a point where they could see most of the dance floor and the bar in the back, they looked for Rae but there were too many people to see clearly.

“Lets split up maybe we’ll have better luck finding Rae” Chop said as he looked at Chloe and Izzy than Archie and Finn. They all nodded at this and started to walk in different directions than Archie stopped them.

“We’ll meet here in twenty minutes to check in with everyone and hopefully one of us will have found her” Archie suggested as everyone agreed to the plan. One by one they all started their search looking in alcove‘s, the makeshift loo’s, the bar, the middle of the dance floor, outside. Every minute that passed without finding Rae was excruciating for Finn he was so desperate to find her, to explain, hoping she would believe him.

“Any luck Chloe?” Izzy asked as they were gathering one by one to the agreed upon spot twenty minutes latter, Chloe shook her head her face had a look of defeat on it much like everyone else‘s. Finn lit up a cigarette to calm his nerves taking a deep drag on the orange tip than blowing out the smoke.

“She has to be somewhere around here” Archie breathed out as he kept looking for a tall raven haired girl but the flashing lights made it difficult to see.

“Oh I hope she didn’t go off with someone” Izzy fretted as Finn felt his heart drop at this never thinking of the possibility. **Of course she went with someone else, who wouldn’t want to be with her she’s’ wonderful, and she thinks you are a twat Finn. Fuck I got to clean under my bed more often.** Finn took another drag of his cigarette blowing the smoke out than was tapped on his shoulder by Chop.

“Finn look its Rae” Chop pointed to a spot near the back of the dance floor where a tall man was getting handsy with Rae. **What the fuck is he doing with me girl? She’s not your girl Finn. Well she will be if she lets me explain.** Before anyone knew it Finn bolted ,flicking his cigarette butt away, to the man and Rae the gang recovering from the surprise move went after him.

*******************************  
Rae tried to keep some distance between her and Kendo who she found very clingy as they danced, he leaned in for a kiss as Rae looked away and his lips landed on her cheek. **God his breath smells like month old P.E. socks ugh! Well this was a mistake! There’s got to be away to ditch him somehow.**

“Ya know what I’m very thirsty why don’t you get me a drink” Rae suggested. **Please let him take the bait.** Kendo just smiled and pulled her closer to him.

“I will after this song and a little snog” Kendo leered at her clearly checking out her deep cleavage making Rae feel uncomfortable. **Shit so much for taking the bait and I would rather listen to me mum and Karim making vomit inducing sex noises than snog you.** Rae tried pushing him away but he pulls her  tighter to him.

“Um I think I’ll just go get a drink could you please let go of me” Rae firmly stated as she continued to push at him.

“Just one kiss baby its not like ya got options being a big girl and all” Kendo sneered at her leaning down again for a kiss as Rae felt a rage inside her at what he said. Then a hand grabbed him off of Rae and pushed him to the wall. Rae just looked on in shock.

“I do believe the lady asked you to let her go” Finn growled at him as he looked at Kendo practically seeing red from his anger.

“What’s it to you?” Kendo asked with a false bravado.

“That’s my girl and if I ever see you bother her I will fucking curl you up” Finn enunciated every syllable as Kendo could feel the spit coming from him. Rae snapped up her head at Finn’s words with anger, she walked over to them and yanked on Finn making him loosen his grip.

“How Fucking dare you! I’m not your girl and I can be with whoever I want! You had ya chance but you never called me when I left ya my number after ya fucked me, twice I might add” Rae yelled at him as the gang showed up to witness it. Finn felt his stomach lurch at Rae’s words.

“Yeah ya herd her she’s not yours, now if you will just leave I’d like to get off with her seeing that she’s an easy slag” Kendo confidently pushed Finn off him, Finn pulled his fist back to punch him but was surprised at what happened in the next few moments.

“Oh shut the fuck up” Rae said annoyed before giving Kendo a right hook knocking him to the floor shocked and rubbing his jaw. Finn just stared at her intensely as his mouth hung opened and his tongue pushed at the back of his lower teeth. **Fuck! I want to kiss her so bad right now. Note to self never get on her bad side and get on her bad side in the good way.** Finn shifted his feet feeling a tightness in his jeans.

“I suggest you get the fuck up outta here” Rae said to Kendo giving him a death stare that made him scramble up onto his feet and leave muttering she wasn’t worth it. Rae turned her attention to Finn as tears formed in her eyes.

“So what was it some kind of joke get the fat mad girl to sleep with ya or do ya have some kind of fat fetish that ya needed to get out ya of system” Rae asked her voice wavered as her dark thoughts she had all week came to the surfaces. **I can’t do this. I got to get out of here.** Finn felt like his gut had been punched at what she thought of him and herself.

“No It wasn’t like that-”

“I don’t want to see you ever again” Rae turned and ran. Finn stated to follow but was stopped by Izzy who now had her fairy wings back on.

“Finn go with the gang out front, I’ll get Rae and calm her down she’s not goin’ to listen to you right now” Izzy said calmly and assertively, Finn nodded his head seeing the logic in Izzy’s words. Izzy went off in the direction Rae ran too and the gang with Finn made their way out to the front.

*********************

Rae was outside her hands on something solid breathing erratically as tears flowed down her face when Izzy found her, she walked up to her friend and put her hand on her back gently making Rae turn to her.

“Rae breath in and out calmly and slowly” Izzy gently urged Rae getting her to calm down, Rae slowly took a breath in and out as Izzy rubbed her back to soothe her. When Rae was breathing normally Izzy put her arms around her friend in a hug.

“Rae you need to talk to Finn” Rae pushed at Izzy in disbelieve

“Why should I? He didn’t or he would have called” Rae wiped at her tears.

“Rae he found the number you left just today somehow it fell under the bed” Rae shock her head unbelieving.

“Yeah right I lift it on his side table”

“Rae think back when ya were leaving, Chloe told me you were in a rush do ya think ya could have knocked it off by accident?” Rae took a moment furrowing her brows in concentration as a flash of something  yellow floating down to the floor came to her mind.

“Oh shit! I might have, oh no” Rae covered her mouth in realization.

“Come on Rae lets go find Finn so you two can talk” Rae nodded knowing that her and Finn needed to, Izzy hooked Rae’s arm with hers and they both made their way to the gang. Izzy led Rae to Finn when she saw the gang a few minutes latter.

“OK, you two talk this out” Izzy ordered as she stood their with crossed arms and a stern look, it would have looked more intimidating if it weren’t for the fairy wings she wore.

“Ok” they said unison as they looked at Izzy then each other. Izzy nodded curtly and tuned to go back to the rave with the others, Chloe gave Rae a small encouraging smile but still gave Finn a unsure look but left to follow the others knowing this was something that Rae and Finn needed to work out.

“So um” Rae started but bit her lower lip not sure where to take this, Finn reached up and gently wiped away some of the tears that were still on Rae’s face making her shyly smile.

“Can we go somewhere and ta-talk about us?” Finn asked hesitantly than licked his lips feeling a million butterfly’s flutter in his stomach waiting for her answer.

“Yeah, yeah I think talking _is_ a good idea. Um I know a little all night café near by we could go to”

“That would be fine” They smiled at each other before heading to Rae’s car to go to the café as all thoughts of the rave were forgotten, talking was more important.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No evil cackles guys I’m redeeming my evil tortuous ways lol! The next chapter I think you will all like.


	13. A Rave Story part 13

Rae and Finn sat down in a booth of the café full of nervous smiles and jittery feet. A woman who looked to be in her fifties with fair skin, graying hair and a warm smile walked to them and asked their order. Rae and Finn asked for tea and the waitress turned to get them their drinks. Rae played with the salt shaker whilst worrying her bottom lip as Finn took a deep breath deciding to start.

“Rae wh-what ya said back at the rave did ya really think that of me?” Finn looked at Rae with a mixture of sadness and hurt. Rae looked at Finn shaking her head than taking a deep breath of her own.

“No. Finn that was some of my more insecure thoughts i had on why ya didn’t call me. It’s what my brain does make me think the worst, see the worst. Therapy helps, meds help but there still there, it’s a constant war” Rae leaned back as the waitress brought them their teas; they thanked the woman and prepared their drinks the way they liked it. “Finn I thought I fucked up opened up to much, too fast. Maybe scared ya off” Rae looked down before taking a cautious sip of her hot tea. **How could she think I could ever be scared off?**

“No, you didn’t fuck up or scare me off, when I couldn’t find a number _I_ thought I fuck up, wasn’t good enough, it’s something I struggle with. We all have stuff Rae. I wanted to fucking call you and I would have that very day” Finn earnestly looked at Rae whilst playing with his tea cup nervously. “Rae like I said I like talking to you and I feel like we made a connection. I want to see where this goes”

“I Feel the same way and I would like to see where this goes too although it wont be easy being with me” Rae reached across to take hold of Finns hand. **I can’t believe he would think that he fucked up. I guess we have more in common.**

“No relationship is Rae it’s full of ups and downs and me Nan always said noting worth having in life is ever easy. I want to get to know ya Rae and I think you’re worth getting to know” Rae felt heat on her checks as she looked at him. I hope she gives us a chance.

“Ok than let’s give this a go” Rae smiled brightly at him as his face lit up. “Oh did ya find me teal knickers I seemed to have formed a bad habit of leaving them with you, its become like an x-rated version of Cinderella” Finn huffed out a laugh as he looked round at the nearly empty café and went to pull out Rae’s underwear covertly so only Rae would see them, she quickly grabbed them and put the article of clothing in her purse.

“Thanks” Rae whispered feeling hot with embarrassment.

“No problem and feel free to leave them behind anytime my naughty Cinderella” Finn winked at her giving her a cheeky grin to which  Rae just rolled her eyes shaking her head but had a amused smile play on her lips. **Oh I’ll show ya naughty.**

“So what now?”

“I was thinkin’ taking ya out on a proper date, um bowling” Finn internally groaned. **Really Finn, bowling! You’re a twat.**

“I like it plus I’m good at it, I’ll beat ya arse” Rae confidently smirked as Finn looked amused.

“So that’s how its gonna be” **I wonder if she would spank me arse too, Finn focus.**

“Yep that’s how its gonna be” Rae looked at him smugly before taking a sip of her tea. They finished their tea ordering more as they continued to talk until the early morning hours. Finn took Rae home and she invited him up to her flat they walked into her lounge as early morning rays of sunlight peeked through her windows, Rae and Finn took off their clothes down to their underwear and got into bed cuddling to tired for anything more, soon sleep overtook them in a content slumber.

************************  
 **Two months latter….**

Rae put on a record as Finn was getting the take away he got on his way to Rae’s flat ready in the kitchen. He put the food on plates and got drinks out of the fridge and put them on the table. Finn walked out into the lounge seeing Rae sway to the music as Flashes of her doing the same at the rave they met at came to his mind making him smile. He walked over to her and took her into his arms, he pulled her closer leaving no space between them as his thigh went in-between her legs and he tilted his hips swaying with her as they danced together. Rae wrapped her arms around his neck one hand played with his hair making Finn let out a moan. They leaned their foreheads together and kissed each other softly until the song ended.

“I have a surprise for ya Rae” Finn whispered in her ear still holding her close to him. Rae then turned her head to his ear.

“I got a surprise for ya too” Rae moved out of Finns arms the loss of warmth felt by him as she left, he got out his surprise from the pocket of his jacket putting it behind his back as Rae came back into the room with something behind her back as well. They stood in front of each other agreeing to go at the same time and both pulled out a tiny blue ring box.

“Uh… is th-that what I think is” Rae stammered out. Oh God I’ **m not ready for this! Please don’t let it be a ring.** Finn looked at the ring box in Rae’s hand and swallowed feeling his heart beat faster.  

“Um uh” **I thought I was supposed to do the purposing ah fuck it doesn’t matter who does the asking I’m not ready either way.** Finn opens the box in his hand at the same time as Rae taking Finn’s lead; they both look into the boxes and breathe a sigh of relief at what they saw.

“A key” they say in unison as laughter erupts from their mouths.

“It’s a key to me flat” Finn explained.  

“Same. I guess great minds think alike”

“That or we really have crap taste in picking boxes” Rae giggled as she covers her mouth. “Rae I’m not ready to get married at least not _just_ yet”

“Neither am I Finn I haven’t even graduated uni yet but is doesn’t mean I won’t ever be. Now‘s just not the right time” Finn took Rae’s empty hand with his free one and looked at her deeply.

“Agreed but I do know one thing though” Finn said as reached up using one finger to push some of her hair behind her ear.  

“And what’s that?”

“I’m in love with you Rae” Rae felt tears forming as she cupped his face a bit awkwardly as she still held the ring box in her hand, she stoked his check with her thumb tenderly.  

“I’m in love with you too, Finn” Rae whispered than gave him a watery kiss that soon turned heated the ring boxes dropped to the floor as they entangled their arms around each other. “Um I do have another surprise for ya but its in the bedroom” Rae winked at him before giving him a good swat on his arse that made Finn give her a sexy grin. **Oh yes naughty Rae has come out to play tonight.**

“And what about tea?” Finn asked but clearly he wasn’t all that interested in it. Rae leaned in and put her lips near his ear.

“It can wait” Rae whispered than nipped at his earlobe making Finn close his eyes and let out low groan.

“Than by all means lead the way mistress” Finn licked his lips as Rae fisted the front of his t-shirt and started to pull him to the bedroom. **When I’m through with you tonight you are so gonna thank me.**

“And don’t ya forget it either” Rae winked and giggled as Finn let himself be led away to what ever surprises Rae held in store for him. Latter, after some seriously rigorous sexual shenanigans involving handcuffs and spanking to which Finn greatly enjoyed, Rae pulled out her diary careful to not wake Finn who lay next to her in a contented sleep. She opened up the red book to finally write something in it after neglecting to do so for a few weeks.

*************************      

Dear diary,

This summer has been flying by and been busy which is why I haven’t been writing regularly. So where to start, well Rob and Archie are talking about doing long distance when Arch goes back to uni in London next week, they really want to make a go of it. Now Rob told me yesterday he’s thinking of moving to London so it may not be so long distance after all. Now Chop and Izzy on the other hand have decide to move in together they feel there’re it for each other and I wish them nothing but the best. Chloe is still single and still enjoying it although she has been talking about one coworker of hers here lately, so who knows. As for me Diary well I’ve been getting ready to go back to uni (Finally my last year), trying for an internship at the radio station where Finn works at and dating Finn, getting to know him. We’ve all become close friends over the last few weeks too diary and I think we’ll be mates for life even if we don’t see each other all the time. Chloe the other day said me and Finn got a happy ending to our story but I disagree because it doesn’t feel like an ending but a beginning. I feel that we just ended one chapter that I’ll call A Rave Story and started a new one in our continuing story. What those new chapters hold will be a mystery for us to find out, we may break up, may get married and have kids or get married and not have kids but travel the world instead or not even get married at all but just stay together. So really diary wherever our journey may take us our ending has yet to be told and whether it’s a happy one or not only time will tell.

So until next time diary to be continued….      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it and no I’m not continuing this story but I hope you did like it. 
> 
> So now I’ve got to go start work on fading away part 5 and hopefully it won’t take me a year to get that part done like part 4 did haha. Also need to work out a few more things so I can start my mmfd/The Goonies crossover. So it will be awhile before you see a story form me again but thankfully there will be other great stories to read in the mean time from other great mmfd fan fic writers.


End file.
